


█he█l█me█t Of█f██

by GrwwOuttakes



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Blackouts, Censorship, Gen, Redactions, Remix, Report to Superior Officer, Transformative Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrwwOuttakes/pseuds/GrwwOuttakes
Summary: The Wrath of the Empire joins the Alliance█████████ ███████ ███.
Relationships: Theron Shan & Male Sith Warrior
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	█he█l█me█t Of█f██

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kartaylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Element Of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998727) by [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday). 



> So I was going to make this another chapter of █he██ █men████ but, it had a different ship (& instead of /) and different rating and everything and plus it was for a different recipient so I just made it a different post. It can be a series instead.
> 
> Another blackout remix of The Element of Fire by wednesday! But this time it's the NO IDDY-NESS remix that Theron sends to his superiors, requested by Kartaylir.
> 
> the super IDDY original blackout remix is here: [█he ██men███████](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206994)

Theron starts composing his ██████████ ███████████████ ██████████ █████ plans████████. It's the first good news ████████████████ ████████ from the former Minister of Sith Intelligence █████ ███████████ in years.

She████████ █████ ███████████'s being practical about her resources ████████ █████ - ████████the chances are that she'll succeed█████ ███████.

\--

He remembers ███████ ████████ █████████████ █████ ██ half their recruits and contacts are people with a price on their head in the Republic, the Empire or both. He smiles and works ████████ ████ ████████████ ████████ to ████ be picky about wh█the██r█ █████████ ████████ it checks out.

One ███████ ████████████carefully planned raid on Arcann's vault ███get█████ ████████ █████████s███████ ████████ ███████████ █████

██ the Wrath of the Empire██████ ████████to their secret base.

█████████ ███████ The first thing he says to Lana is, "I need another ship for a two-phase ambush on a Zakuulan patrol three days from now. Arrange it." Lana makes notes on her datapad and doesn't question him, ████████ because she plans to do it later, in private.

████████ ███████████████ █████████ ██████ ██████████████████ █████ ███████████ ███ █████████ ███████████ ████ █████ ████████

Suffice to say Theron has to remind himself to keep his temper in check a lot after that.

Sure██████████ ████████ ████████████ ████████ ███████ ███████ he's seen ███████ ███████ ████ ███████████████ █████ ███████ ████Corsec Alliance members walk past███████ Imps██████████████ or a Jedi.

█████████ █████████████ ██████ Theron ██ can feel eyes on himself at all hours of the day. He wouldn’t have lasted a day in his profession if being watched bothered him, so he ignores it easily. █████████ █████████ ████ █████ █████████ █████████ █████████ █████████

██████████████████ ██████████████████ █████████ █████████████ ██████████████ ██████████ █████████████████ █████████████ ██████████████

████████████ ████████████ ███████████ ████████████████ ████ █████████████████ ██████ ███████████████████████████

██████████████████ ██████████████████ █████████ █████████████ ██████████████ ██████████ █████████████████ █████████████ ██████████████████████████ ██████████████████ █████████ █████████████ ██████████████ ██████████ █████████████████ █████████████ ██████████████

████████████ ████████████ ███████████ ████████████████ ████ █████████████████ ██████ ███████████ █ ███████ ███████ ███████

████████████ ████████████ ███████████ ████████████████ ████ █████████████████ ██████ ██

█████████████████S██████

████████████ometimes Theron thinks the Sith is ████████ ███████ ████████ ███████ ████ ████████ ruthless, ██████ after Theron slices into an Eternal Empire outpost and tweaks the air filtration and recycling systems just so and makes the whole base blow up. Or ██████ █████when Theron suggests skipping the negotiations and using the building plans to just steal a specific shipment from the Cartel warehouses.

Or ████████ ████████ ██████ ████████ ██ after Theron gets an impressive amount of information about troop movements from a Zakuulan Knight. ██████████████████████████████

███████████ ████████████ ███████████ ████████████████ ████ ████████ █████████ ██████ ████████ ████████ █████████ ████████ ███ ████████████ ███████████ ███████ █████████ ████ █████████████████ ██████ ███████████████ ██████████ Could be ██████ ███████ according to Theron's sources, the Sith himself is ███████████ ████████████ █████ definitely successful███████████.

-

He ██████████expect████████s █████ the Jedi Battlemaster leading the Alliance would change things with the Sith████ when████████████ something happens, but Theron still isn’t sure exactly what that something is.

It happens like this – Theron mentions the Wrath of the Empire offhand in one of the first conversations he and the Outlander have after her arrival on Odessen.

████ █████████████████ ██████ He doesn't know what he expects, but it's not for her face to brighten almost instantly.

“He’s here? On Odessen?” she asks, breathless, like Theron’s just revealed that actually they’ve managed to smuggle the Jedi council over to Odessen and the whole of Tython as well. The reality of five years having passed seems to have finally hit her in the last few days. It’s been making her slower to smile at even the best of news, so this is a change.

“Uh, yes, he’s ███here █████████████████." Theron's been trying very hard to █████ ███ ████ ███████ ████ ███████ ████ ███████ ████ ███████ ████ ███████ ████ ████

███ look like █he's fighting the ███ ███████ ████ ███████ ████ ███████ ████ ███████ ████ ███████ ████ ████ Sith ████ ███████ █████. He's getting the feeling the Republic ████ ███████ ████ ███████ ████

█ ████ ██ ████ █████ doesn't know how that goes down exactly, but███ he sees her later ████ █████████ ███████ █████████ ████████ ██████████ ██ trying to drink their troubles away. With muja juice, apparently, which is just sad, so Theron joins her at the bar.

“So, the Sith wasn’t all you expected?” Theron reaches for a can of juice ██████████ ████████ ████████████ ██████ ██████████ ███████████ ███ █████████.

"No, he's nice." Her voice is █████████ honest██.

"Uh huh. Not how I'd describe him, but let's go with that."

████████ █████ ███████████ ████████ █████ █████████ █████████ █████

██████████ ███████████ █████████ ████████████████ ████████

“I should have known. He is nice, just not who I expected.”

“Who did you expect?” Theron can’t help but ask.

“A friend,” she says and reaches out behind her. Theron looks back confused and sees the astromech roll over and stop abruptly, the can in its claw right where Commander’s hand is. She takes the can, another muja juice, and opens it.████ ██████ ██

████████ ████████████████ ██████████ █████████ █████████ █████████ ██████ ██

██████████ █████Theron drinks his own and tries to wrap his mind around the Outlander being the kind of person that has Sith friends. ██████ █████████ ████████████████ ████████

“Why do we even have this stuff? What’s up with that?” Theron asks and studies the generic slogans on the juice can. ██████ █████████ ████████████████ ████████ “No, I mean it, I’m pretty sure we have all of two flavours of ration bars and still no roof over half the base, but someone put a whole crate of muja juice at the top of the priority requisitions list?”

███ ████████████████ ██████████ █████████ █████████ █████████ ██████ █

███ ███████ █████████ ██████ ████ ████████████████ ███████████ █████████ █████████ ██████ 

“I think– ” she starts and collapses into giggles again, “I think it was someone from Tython. They used to serve this in the temple all the time.”

“You’re saying it was someone who knew what it tastes like? Yeah, I’m putting all the alert flags on that file. I don’t think the Alliance can stand for this kind of sabotage.”

███ ███████ █████████ ██████ ████ █████████████████ ███████ █████████ ██████ ████ █████████████████ ███████ █████████ ██████ ████ ██████████████

“You still have access to some Republic records, right?”

“Some. It’s █████████ my job,” Theron says and hopes ██████ that what follows won’t be some version of ‘can you find out if your friends killed my friend’. An issue since he’s been working with a bunch of imperials, but not something he expected from a Jedi. ████ ███ ███████

“Could you find out what happened to my padawan? Knight Kira,” Commander says, and Theron breathes a silent sigh of relief.  
“Sure, I’ll see what I can find.” He doesn’t have the heart to tell her most of the Jedi died or scattered to the winds. She must know  
██████████████████

-

After that he sees her and the Sith in the same room, planning operations, going over reports, and they always seem civil towards each other. They don’t argue about the Force or anything to do with the Republic or the Empire, and she very obviously trusts him to do his part when they’re involved in the same op. It goes a long way towards raising the general morale ████████ ████████████████ ████████████████.

-

This mission is ████████going███ smoothly ████████████.

It's mostly down to ██████ ████████ ███████████ the intel or their plan. It's ██████ ████████████improv███████████able███ a█t████████ ███████ the █████ moment.

And Theron██ will always ████████

█████████████ ████████ ██████████ ████████████ ██████ b█████████e ████ ███ ██████ ████████ ██ ████ good at focusing on the mission and ignoring all distractions. █████ ████ █████ █████████ ██████████ ████ █████████████ ████ ████ ███████ █████ He's been █████ professional █████ █████████ ██████████ █████████ █████.

████ ██████████ ███████ ██████████████ ████ ████ ██████████ ████ █████ ███ ███████████████

█████ Wrath is long gone, ██████████ and Theron's struggling to figure ███ his way out ████████.

██████████Theron already sent all the information over, so the op was a success. ██████ █████████ Theron is inside a cell that █████ ███████████████ ██████████ █████████ ███████████ is shielded, or something is messing with his ability to connect to any external networks.

He can still access the internal regulators ██████████ ██████████ █████ ██████████████ ██████████ ████████.

██████████ ███████████████ █████ ███████████████ █████ ███████████████ ██████████ Theron knows his own limits and how long he'll be able to hold out. Which is to say, he knows he'll hold out long enough to escape█

██████ ████ ███████ ███████████████ ██ ██████ - the whole station is already riddled with Theron’s data spikes and their security systems are sliced to hell and back.███████████████ ██████ ██████ ███████████ ██████ ██████ ██████ ██████████ ██████ ███████ ███████ ████ ███████████ ██████ 

██████ ██████████ ██████ ██████ ██████████ ███ ██ ███ ███ ██████████████ ███████ Now all he has for back up is the Wrath, who while very competent, should by now be off planet with all their stolen intel.

Five more minutes of meditating and trying to recall anything from local building plans that he could use and Theron starts to get lightheaded. It doesn’t feel like a delayed reaction to the energy surge of the net. ██████████████ ███████████████ █████ ███████████████ █████

The feeling gets stronger. Another minute and it feels kind of like a storm in his head. Theron draws a sharp breath because that’s actually a description he’s heard before – from Jedi describing the dark side of the force.

Before █████ ██████████████████ one of the walls of his cell crumples like a tissue.

"Wow," ███████████ █████ that wall was reinforced and thick enough to withstand a direct hit from an anti-air turret. ██████ ██ ████████████ ██████ ███████████ ███

With the cell wide open, he can hear the sounds of nearby explosions██████ █████ ██████████. The volume of skytrooper issue rifle sounds decreases fast until it's all silent outside. ███████████

██████ ███████████Wrath ██████steps through the hole where a wall used to be ███████████.

"What are you doing here?" Theron ██████████████ ████████ ████████ ████████████ █████████ █████ ██████ ████ ████████ doesn't get a reply immediately, and the Sith looks like he's ███████ █████████ ███████ taking deep breaths ██████ ██████████.

"Rescuing you. ████████ ████████████████ ██████ ██████ ██████ ███████ ███████ ███████ ██████Can you stand?"

Theron tries and ███ ████ ███████████ ███████████ ████████████ █████ ███ ███ ██████ ██████barely has time to blink when Wrath's at his side and helping him stand██████ █████ ████████ █████ █████████.

"I'd love to wait███████████," Wrath ███████████ ████ ███ ████████████ █████ █████████ █████ █████ ███████ ██████████ ██████ ███████ ████ continues, "but we have to go before this place blows up."

-

████████████ ████████████ ███████████ ████████████████ ████ █████████████████ ██████ ███████████████████████████

██████████████████ ██████████████████ █████████ █████████████ ██████████████ ██████████ █████████████████ █████████████ ██████████████████████████ ██████████████████ █████████ █████████████ ██████████████ ██████████ █████████████████

█████████████ ██████████████

████████████ ████████████ █████████ ███████████████ ██████ ███████████ ████████████████ ████ █████████████████ ██████ ███████████ 

███████ ███████ ███████

"There is nothing alive between here and our ship," Wrath says█████████ ███████████████ █████████ ██████ 

██████ █████████ and ███████ a moment later ███ they step into the hangar.

It looks like an explosion has █████ gone off there█████████ ███████ ██████, all the ships except Wrath’s are smoking or spitting sparks. There are the bodies of a few Zakuulan Knights on the ground █████ ███████████████ ███ Even the ceiling somehow has a few scorch marks from a lightsaber on it

█████ ████████ ██ █████████████ █████████████ ██████████████ ████████████ ████████████ █████████ ███████████████ ███

███ ███████████ ████████████████ ████ █████████████████ ██████

H██████████e gets ██all the way to the ship and ██████ █████ on the medbay bed. ████ ███████ ████ ██████ ██████

"Start the engines, the coordinates are in the nav comp," Wrath calls out towards the open door.

"Right away████████ ██████████! The ship droid starts the take-off protocols almost immediately. Wrath busies himself with setting up the medical scanner for Theron ████████. ████ ██████████ ███ ███████████

“So what happened out there?” Theron’s not about to complain that he got rescued ██████ ████ ████████ ██████.

"They took you," Wrath growls ██████ ██████ █████ █████ █████ █████ █████████ █████████ █████████ █████████ ██ ████████. "Don't move."

"I'm not moving████. █████████████████ ███████ ███████████ ██████████████ ███████████ ██████████ ████████████████ ███████████████ █████████████ ████████ ███ ████████████ ██████ ███████

████████ ██████████

T████████████ █████████ █████ ████████████ ████████ ████████

██████he med scanner beeps and after studying the screen for a few moments the Sith finally looks at Theron███████ ████ ██████ ███████████ ████████ ████████████.

████████ ██████████ ████████████.

██████ ████████████ ███████████████ ████ ███████████ █████████████ ██████████ ███████████████████ ███████ ██████████████ ████████ ███ ██████████ ████ ██████████ ███████████ █████ ██████████████ █████████████████ ███████████

██████████████ ███████████████████ ██████ ████████████████ █████████ ████████████████ ███████████Events are lining up inside his mind████████ █████████ ████████████ ██████ ███████.

The ship engines hum as they enter hyperspace.

“Wait–██████████ ████████did you transmit all the data to the comm relay?”

Wrath ██████ ████████████ ███████████sighs████and says, “We’re on the way back now. Transmit it from Odessen.” ████ ███████████ █████████████ ██████████ ██████████

█████████ ███████ ██████████████ ████████ ███ ██████████ ████ ██████████ ███████████ █████ ██████████████ █████████████████ ███████████

█████████ ████████████████ ████████ ██████ ██████ ████ ██████████ ███████████ █████ ██████████████ ████████ █████████ ███████████

The ride back ends █████████ ███████ ███ this mission.


End file.
